Spongebob battle of the ages
by The Hooded Pyro
Summary: Have the bonds of Spongebob and Patricks friend ship ended or will something bring them back stronger then ever? FIND OUT IN SPONGEBOB BATTLE OF THE AGES!
1. A crack in the friendship

It is a Glum day in Bikini Bottom as Spongebob and Patrick where horsing around and up to there normal shenanigans when out of the corner arose a very familiar crustacean "Me boys its a sad day!" whaled Mr. Krabs wallowed in self pity "I have lost Me Favorite Dime!" he whimpers in sorrow

"Don't worry Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob Mused as Patrick gazing around in confusion "Patrick and I will get your Dime back!"

"Thank ye boy that Dime is worth a Million Dollars!" Mr. Krabs Gushed in joy. They started off in a new beat feeling as if they can be Super Heroes! They Spent none but an hour and eventually dug it out of Mr. Krabs back yard (where he stashed it the other night), and rushed it back as soon as they could

Mr. Krabs Whaling in excitement "You found her lads!" as he rushed to them hugging his lost relic. Mr. Krabs continued overjoyed "To reward you two buckaroo's for finding me lost treasure here ye go!" he placed in Spongebob's hand $1 in his stingy fashion. "Wow a whole dollar!? That's more then I make in a year!" Squealed Spongebob in excitement

Patrick looked around trying to come up with how much he makes in a year. "Hey Spongebob let me see our reward" Patrick barked excitedly. Spongebob reluctantly gave it to his best friend. Patrick already forgetting there valiant teamwork gave Spongebob a nasty look "say Spongebob" said Patrick glaring seeing as what he thought to be a false transaction for Spongebob never helped him(or so he thought.) "Why did you take the dollar I was the one who found it!"

Spongebob sprang back in defense"You found it? I was the one who suggested his back yard!"

Patrick as his temper flared swung at Spongebob's left flank just giving Spongebob enough time to avoid Patrick's blind swing. "THATS IT!" snapped Spongebob "WE SETTLE THIS TOMORROW AT JELLY FISH FIELDS!"

Patrick barking back "I WILL SEE YOU THERE AT TWELVE!" they both stalked back to there homes clearly there is no turning back. As they returned home barking insults one neighbor overheard the terms of war and stopped his clarinet practice for a more sinister practice, over joyed with the news of the bonds of friend ship shattering like a glass jar. As the three started there training the night sets to prepare for a battle of the ages.


	2. The battle begins

The dawn breaks the silence of night as Spongebob awakes he remembers his frustrations from the night before and stomps down past his now half awake pet Gerry. After feeding Gerry and himself with Kraby Patties he heads down to Jellyfish fields. On the other spectrum there is Patrick whose anger was not as easily forgotten and perpetrated in rage as he finished his daily routine he charged down to Jellyfish Fields where he would settle the score with his old friend. As the two Hulking friends met on the peak of the fields they both agreed to start at opposite sides and charge in for the first blow then let the other attacks flow in. Finally the fight was seeming near, both charged at the mark of three and darted toward each other in blind fury, there fists had met during the swing sending them both stammering back and rumbling the water around them. Once they regained there feet they commenced to wallop each other with punches. As Patrick fell over clenching his gut Spongebob took no time to pummel his back until he collapsed on the floor. Patrick rolled to his feet and slid back to avoid the blows. Patrick cocked back his fist as Spongebob darted towards him in rage, Patrick didn't take time to think he lunged forward with his fist slamming it into Spongebob's stomach sending him flying back into the hill. Spongebob rolled to his feet and pulled out a gun which he stashed with the others and sent out a boxing glove firmly into Patrick's side he rolled down the hill and appeared on top of another. Patrick pulled out another of Sandy's contraptions she gave them for protection, and opened fire spraying lasers out all around Spongebob fortunately for Spongebob none hit him. Out of rage from there aim Spongebob threw his gun down and said "This is pointless!" and charged Patrick. Patrick blindsided threw a punch at Spongebob who punched at the same time making there blows Connect. They continuously threw blow after blow onto each other and to every ones surprise they started to rise into the water they kicked each other back stopping them self in mid fall! They started to control there strange new powers they flew near the surface and charged at great speeds. They slammed into one another and Patrick threw Spongebob. Patrick threw his hands back in a strange fashion but to him it felt natural, he held it there then a glow forms... A BLAST! Spongebob looked up and saw the chaotic form of a blast in the hands of his best friend. He fallowed the lead of his friend. They threw there blasts into each other as they collided the sky darkened on there battle field.


	3. A new challenger?

Squidward left the Chum Bucket in a gay mood knowing that if all else failed he could interup- he stopped in his tracks seeing the lights from Spongebob and Patrick's battle. He becomes engulfed in a spark of rage he dose not know how to do that... But the module plankton gave him was well capable of preforming that feet he bought off him for a price unwillingly saving the Krusty Krab from a super Plankton. He to every ones astonishment and Squidward's self satisfaction he learned all the machines ability's and could use them well, he took of into the air and headed toward the battle. As Spongebob and Patrick where in an exchange of blows they where not aware of the new challenger heading there location. They threw there fists into one an others sides and sent one another onto two giant hills, they rose to there feet and lunged for each other and just when they where no less then an inch from attacking a blast launched them into a hill, without warning Squidward launched his assault onto the two fighters. Spongebob and Patrick quickly backed off the mountain and gave each other a look to show without wards... they knew that they must set there differences aside and team up agents the strangely powerful Squidward. They wasted no time and went to work as a newly refreshed team, Spongebob quickly flanked Squidward on the left Patrick took to the right but Squidward's multiple tentacles prove to be more of a match then what seems and over powered our heroes, Spongebob went down but Patrick was keeping the fight on Squidward, As the fight commenced Spongebob got to his feet and darted in to help his friend but Squidward was well prepared for the fallow up onslaught and pelted them both with a barrage of blasts. At that second Spongebob saw a strange glow Arising from Squidward's chest... it was blinking that's it! The machine plankton gave him. Spongebob did not waste time and charged in evading the blasts as best he could he managed to reach Squidward and sent a rage of fists into his chest and stomach, as Spongebob pummeled Squidward in the front Patrick slammed his fist into the back of Squidward.


	4. The Finally

As the fight raged on to most surprise but one creature was watching the battle. A familiar Squirrel, Sandy who was just taking a walk saw the explosive battle lay out in front of her eyes watching from the ground fearing the death of her love. She does not know what would happen to Spongebob and feared her lover would not make it past the eight lambed fighter's onslaught of attacks. All she could do is watch the fight unravel. As the squirrel watched in fear Spongebob and Patrick where over come in a slue of Joy as they saw Squidward fall to the floor they fallowed suite but intended to drop as they landed they looked over Squidward who dealt a great amount of damage to them both. The heroes on the verge to passing out celebrated over the unconscious (or so thought) Squidward there troubles forgotten. Then out of no where Squidward Sprang up and delivered a bone fracturing blow to the shoulder of Patrick, who fell down unconscious but alive. Spongebob raging but wearily awake rushed Squidward with a new force of energy. This did not last long as Squidward over powered him and threw him over his shoulder. "After I finish with you and Patrick how about I Crush that little Girlfriend of yours!" Squidward said in a mocking tone, to the surprise of Squidward Spongebob struck him down with an even greater force then before sending Squidward into the air. "FINE" Said Squidward growling "I'LL JUST KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" Squidward stuck his wretched tentacles into the air and out of his palms arose what seemed to be a Super Nova. Spongebob had to work fast he charged another beam this took almost all of his energy to make and just a few seconds after he charged his Squidward threw his Hulking ball of pure energy Determined to kill Spongebob with an all out attack, with one mighty swing of his arms Spongebob released his Blast as it collided with Squidward's blast Spongebob felt as if he was not able to do it he was warn out then he turned his head and saw his best friend. Saw the destruction to the homes of the jelly fish. He becomes enraged to see the culprit was in the grasp of taking more homes and lives if Spongebob is to fail, "THIS IS FOR THE HOMES YOU DESTROYED!" Spongebob's blast over came Squidward's ball of energy leaving Squidward to just hold it back in vane. "THIS IS FOR PATRICK!" He seemed to teleport behind Squidward then he smashed the confused Squid into the blast then reappeared back where he was standing "And this is so you never harm again" Throws a smaller ball of Ki into the flying back Squidward stuck in the ball making it explode on impact. After a flash of white. Patrick and Spongebob are standing high then at the same time 3 Bodies fall 2 Hearts remain thumping.


End file.
